Child of the Moon
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Unohana sends three of her medics to take care of the eleventh division, much to everyone's chagrin. Tsukiko, apparently the leader of the three, clashes hard with the captain of said division, with surprising results. KenpachixOC, KenpachixTsukiko. Side of YumichikaxOC and IkkakuxOC. T for cursing.


**StrawberryPanda2: Lounges on the couch. "I wonder if anyone actually wants to read this as much as I wanted to write it."**

**Gin: "I dunno. How's yer writing?"**

**StrawberryPanda2: "Gin! C'mere so I can use you as a pillow!" Completely ignores the question.**

**ElTanner: "Her writing sucks ass."**

**StrawberryPanda2: Jumps. "Holy crap. You're here! And I thought I'd get some alone time with Gin, too." Pouts.**

**Gin: Smiles. "So you can have your dirty way with me?"**

**StrawberryPanda2: Leers. "Hehehe."**

**Tsukiko: Hits Strawberry. "Just start the story."**

Chapter 1

"Captain Unohana! You must be out of your mind! What were you thinking assigning medics to the eleventh division?" The polite captain calmly looked up at Tsukiko's outburst, already used to the girl's temper. Honestly, she was typically collected, but once she got angry she found it very difficult to react calmly.

Isane, the lieutenant, wasn't quite as relaxed about the unseated soul reaper's tone of voice. Quickly sending sharp words towards the girl and finding them ineffective, Isane began to stride towards Tsukiko, unnamed threats burning in her stoic expression. "Isane, It's fine. Tsukiko, it's been a long time since you've last spoken to me." Jerking back as if slapped, Tsukiko deflated immediately.

"I apologize, Captain." Unohana smiled at Tsukiko, shaking her head as the too-serious girl bowed. "However, I think it is a mistake to send any fourth division members to that… to the eleventh division." Just based off Tsukiko's voice, Unohana and Isane could tell the young soul reaper was barely containing herself. Tsukiko stood back up, pushing her long black hair out of her face to reveal silver eyes.

Continuing her work, Unohana responded, "They will be fine, Tsukiko."

Growling, Tsukiko marched over to Unohana's desk and slammed her hands down on the hard surface. "You must be kidding! Have you seen the two girls you're sending there? They'll be devoured by those eleventh division brutes!"

Smiling up at Tsukiko, Unohana silently debated the best way to tell the girl why her two friends would be "just fine." Sensing some sort of result that would worry her, Tsukiko backed away from the captain. "Well, they won't be devoured unless you let them." Pausing in her steps, Tsukiko hoped that didn't mean what she thought it did. "After all, you will be there to protect them!" Tsukiko's mind went blank for a moment before she brought her hands up to her head in frustration.

"GAAAAAHHH!"

Hearing Tsukiko's screams all the way from the infirmary Kyoko and Fumiko exchanged worried looks. "I wonder what happened. I've never seen Tsukiko so angry before."

Fumiko shrugged and put her hands on her hips, pouting cutely. "I don't know, but what bothers me even more is going to the eleventh division! Why us?" Groaning, Kyoko rubbed her hand through her short hair trying to think of a viable reason before Fumiko began ranting.

Still thinking about what she was _going_ to say, Kyoko didn't pay any mind to what she was actually saying. "At least you'll finally meet Yumichika. Haven't you two been dodging around each other for a few years now? Now you guys can actually see each other for once." Blushing hotly, Fumiko was immediately silenced as she stammered out tiny denials.

Although Fumiko could sometimes be judgmental of others' appearances, she had good reason to be. She was always voted the most beautiful soul reaper with her shining black hair and perfectly smooth pale skin. That wasn't to say she wasn't a talented enough healer or sweet. You couldn't find many more loyal friends than Fumiko, and she seemed to like being with the "country bumpkin" Kyoko. Anyway, Fumiko, despite her beauty, was very shy of men.

Pushing her glasses back up her nose, Kyoko didn't wait for a response, "Well, Tsukiko might be able to convince Captain Unohana. She can certainly reason with _anyone_." Fumiko slumped slightly (Kyoko would never actually call it slumping since her posture was as perfect as always) and agreed.

Hopes reaffirmed, both women perked up when their shorter friend was seen walking towards them. Kyoko was the first to notice that Tsukiko looked exceedingly angry, and began fretting over what happened. "Tsukiko!" The raven-haired woman looked up as if she hadn't actually seen her friends and hurried over.

"Kyoko, Fumiko. I apologize, but it seems like we'll _all_ be going to the eleventh division. Captain Unohana has provided me with a letter because she's sure Captain Zaraki hasn't even seen the paperwork. We will be provided separate living arrangements in the eleventh division, so pack your bags." Spinning on her heel, Tsukiko didn't even wait for her friends to respond or acknowledge what she said. They were, however, already used to her abrupt nature and knew they were expected to follow her to the fourth division barracks.

Tsukiko helped her friends pack their things, they didn't keep many materialistic things in the barracks, and the three already set off to the eleventh division. Not a single one of them wanted to go to the fighting division, but they wouldn't disobey Captain Unohana.

"Captain Zaraki! We have been stationed here from the fourth division to be of immediate aid." Fumiko and Kyoko bowed politely behind Tsukiko, hoping to be ignored by the large captain, and were succeeding. As a matter of fact, Tsukiko was trying to get noticed by him, and she was failing miserably. Completely ignoring the three small woman (Kyoko wouldn't call herself small, being almost six feet tall, but apparently Zaraki, Kenpachi was still a giant.) Kenpachi started yelling at the training soul reapers, jumping into fights.

Still standing as if to protect her two friends, Tsukiko could feel her temper rising. She wasn't a hot-tempered woman, honest! However, Tsukiko really couldn't stand the eleventh division. For as long as Fumiko and Kyoko could remember, their shortest friend detested that particular division and took any number of undesirable jobs to avoid them. Never, though, had they seen Tsukiko lose her cool. And they weren't about to.

Taking deep breaths, Tsukiko grounded herself until she could honestly say she was calmed down, and turned to look for the violent captain. As soon as her silver eyes lit on the man, fire shot through her and Tsukiko was left scrambling for some vestige of calm once more. Right in front of the medics, the captain that thoroughly ignored them was beating his men into bloody pulps. Growling, Tsukiko decided the man was an idiot.

"Alright, we've told him we're here. Apparently we need to get to work right away." Confused, Fumiko tugged on Tsukiko's sleeve. "Kyoko!" The tall woman straightened out and looked at her friend, "go look for an empty unused room. Once you find it, start setting it up, basic, we'll have time for a proper set up later. Find us once you're done. Fumiko, start pulling those idiots to the side so I can heal them." Nodding, the two set to work. Kyoko was off and running with her bag of supplies, easily slipping between the multiple men.

Fighting off her irritation, Tsukiko began tying up her sleeves and hair so it they wouldn't get in her way. Fumiko quickly had the first man at Tsukiko's feet and was off again. Despite being fashion-obsessed and sweet, Fumiko was strong and could probably lift a few men at once if need be. However, neither woman thought these particular men were worth ruining Fumiko's perfect hair and uniform.

The eleventh division unseated member sat up nursing his wounds, and Tsukiko quickly figured Fumiko forced the man to come with her. Disinterestedly, Tsukiko pushed the man down with a sandaled foot against his bleeding wound as she thought he was likely planning on jumping back in the fray with his captain and comrades. "Well," Tsukiko leaned down to speak to the man eye to eye, completely ignoring his curses aimed at her, "you can either take my care like a man, or I can administer… 'anesthetic'?"

As the man struggled against her, surprisingly, strong foot, Fumiko brought in the next patient already knocked out. Huffing, Tsukiko kicked him in the head, effectively knocking the man out. "Too late. No choice. Anesthetic it is!" The long-haired woman quickly got to work, zoning out as she patched up man after man, not even realizing the hours that passed.

Eventually, the fighting stopped and Kyoko fetched her two friends, where she and Fumiko started carrying the patched up soul reapers to their quick infirmary. Tsukiko stayed back and worked on the men she hadn't gotten to yet, not stopping until a large hand fell on her shoulder in the middle of a stitch.

Absentmindedly swatting the hand away, Tsukiko hadn't realized the hand she swatted belonged to the captain of the eleventh division. Those looking on, just now realizing a tiny woman was healing their comrades (Observant lot, aren't they?), snickered as the woman didn't even realize she was in danger. Just as well, then, Kyoko came running out of one of buildings in the eleventh division compound, and came to a stop by her friend, panting.

"Tsukiko… We got them all set up and calmed down. This guy's the last of them." Kenpachi watched the two women, having no idea what the hell they were doing or even what they were going on about. Saying a quick "hey" to get their attention, Kenpachi grinned as Tsukiko completely ignored him, and stood up facing her friend.

"Alright, can you carry him Kyoko?" Stuttering an affirmative, Kyoko fumbled as she picked up the last man, obviously troubled by his weight. Sighing, Tsukiko adjusted Kyoko's glasses for her and helped her get a better grip on the soul reaper. Although they ignored him, Kyoko was perfectly aware of the captain eying her friend with a dangerous glint in his eye. However, she knew Tsukiko was ignoring him on purpose and just did as told.

Watching Kyoko run away, Tsukiko sighed again and let her hair loose. Her hair may have been black, but it was very different from Fumiko's. Instead of shining, Tsukiko's hair practically swallowed the light and was pitch black. It was also long and heavy, she thought as she shook it from the ponytail she had it in.

Continuing to ignore the large man right behind her, Tsukiko began following after her two friends, stopping only when Kenpachi's hand settled firmly on her tiny shoulder again. "Why the hell are you three cowards here?"

Snarling, Tsukiko turned on Kenpachi with a glare in her eyes, turning the beautiful silver into molten danger. "I already explained that! If you were listening when we 'three cowards' talked to you, you might not be so clueless!" Swatting his hand away for the second time, Tsukiko stormed after the other two medics, not bothering to listen to the whispers of her impending doom.

Kenpachi, his grin turning feral, followed after the short woman, quickly gaining on her. Grabbing her tiny arm so she couldn't knock him away again, Kenpachi pulled her closer to himself, their heights seeming so much more drastic next to each other. "Well, explain it ag-"

"Kenny!" Kenpachi and Tsukiko looked for the owner of the cute shout out, finding Kenpachi's little pink-haired lieutenant with Ikkaku and Yumichika behind her. "Did you finally get a girlfriend? Yay! I have a mommy!"

In complete synchronization, Kenpachi and Tsukiko shouted, "Oh, Hell no!" Yachiru, being Yachiru, completely bypassed logic and latched onto Tsukiko's waist.

Looking up at her new mom, Yachiru smiled adorably. "So, what's your name?" Tsukiko grit her teeth, tensed up so rigidly everyone present could see it. Trying not to look down at the little girl around her waist, Tsukiko closed her eyes and tried to talk herself out of the anger surging past her normal defenses. "Hello~?"

Tsukiko could now feel her facial muscles twitching, and concentrated harder on her breathing until she could finally extract the lieutenant without sending her flying. "My name is Tsukiko. I'm from the fourth division."

Before Tsukiko could get out the rest of her story, Yachiru was flying off her handle, "Aww! So Mama Kiko's a weak fourth divisioner?" Turning to Kenpachi, Yachiru began to scold him on his choice, happily ignoring the protests from both Tsukiko and Kenpachi.

Just as Yachiru finished and blissfully hugged Tsukiko again, not letting the woman extract her this time, Fumiko and Kyoko came running out. Both were obviously in a panic, and seeing Tsukiko hugged by Yachiru with a look of pure anger, they reasonably freaked (the fuck) out. "Tsukiko!" Yachiru curiously looked up at the two more new women, and tilted her head.

"Kenny, isn't Mama Kiko good enough for you?" Growling, Tsukiko finally shoved the little girl away from her.

"Stop it!" Yachiru looked up at the woman, confused. "Stop calling me Mama Kiko. My name is Tsukiko, Lieutenant Kusajishi. Please address me properly. Captain Zaraki and I are in no such relationship and I am most certainly _not_ your mother. Nor do I have any desire to be!" Turning away from the girl whose eyes were slowly welling up with tears, Tsukiko started explaining her presence to Kenpachi. "Here's a letter from Captain Unohana," the medic handed the letter over, "we have been sent here to stay at the eleventh division compound so we can take care of your minor wounds here."

Finally, Yachiru's tears fell over and she began outright bawling. Kenpachi, being the loving father-figure he was to the girl, immediately felt his anger rise up against the tiny medic woman. Sneering, Tsukiko focused on the girl she made cry. Her own anger fought against her crumbling control, and seeing the _lieutenant_ cry only made that control slip faster. "Stop crying! You're a _lieutenant_ of the Gotei 13! Crying gets you _nothing_ in this world!" She would have kept going, but the killing aura coming from Kenpachi made her pause. Warily eying the captain, Tsukiko ignored Fumiko and Kyoko's warning to stop.

"Apologize to Yachiru." Now growling loudly, Tsukiko stood up straighter, not even reaching Kenpachi's chest still.

"No."

She wasn't even shaking.

**ElTanner: Gaping. "You're actually insane, aren't you?"**

**Tsukiko: Growling and strangling air. "They just make me so mad!"**

**ElTanner: "Kenpachi and adorable little Yachiru?"**

**StrawberryPanda2: Pops up with a bag of chips. "Naw. Tsukiko hates children."**

**ElTanner: Sends Tsukiko an astonished look. "Seriously? Why would you hate children?"**

**Tsukiko: Scowls. "I just do."**

**StrawberryPanda2: "Her mom was a hard-ass, apparently."**

**ElTanner: "Oh. I see." Puts Strawberry in a stranglehold. "By the way, I keep hearing about how calm and professional Tsukiko is, but you only write scenes where she loses her cool! How the hell are we supposed to believe you?"**

**StrawberryPanda2: Slips out of El's hold and shrugs. "I dunno. She should calm down soon though. I promise."**

**ElTanner: "Like I believe your promises."**

**Amaya: Pops her head in the room. "Um. Strawberry? I know yer crushin' on Tsukiko right now, but can ya hurry up an' explain wha' happens ta me next too?"**

**StrawberryPanda2: "Gah! I dunno! Maybe next week? I can't take this anymore!" Cries and runs away."**

**ElTanner: Whistles. "So, since the author's gone, I guess that means it's time to close up shop. Well, then. Later guys, why don't you tell us how she did? We'll be sure to pass it on." Cackles evilly.**

**Tsukiko: To Amaya. "Why is she cackling?"**

**Amaya: "I dunno. An' I don' wanna know. I'm out." Walks out.**

**Tsukiko: "That makes sense." Leaves too.**


End file.
